Roblox Productions
Roblox Productions is a film, music and television production, distribution, sales, management, syndication and home entertainment division of Village Lava. They have headquarters in San Mateo, USA and other offices in Los Angeles/New York City/Burbank, USA; Berlin, Germany; Vancouver, Canada; Copenhagen, Denmark; Cork, Ireland; Sao Paulo, Brazil and Jakarta, Indonesia. Hound Television Hound Television was originally the ITV franchise holder for South West Ireland from September 11, 1961 to December 31, 1981. It was lost to Bay Blues TV on January 1, 1982. All rights to the logo, idents, and name were then owned by MGM from 1992 to 2004 when a Wizadora producer James Hanna acquired the logo, idents, and name and revived Hound as an independent production company. 1961-1966 1966-1969 1969-1975 Hound TV start broadcasts in colour. 1975-1981 2004-2016 In 2016, Hound Television became the Irish operations of Roblox Productions. Blow-Up Milk Productions 2013-2016 In 2016, after Village Lava bid Blow-Up Milk, Blow-Up Milk was merged to Roblox Productions. Family Television Family Television was a company who owns FTV One that launched in 1985. 1985-1995 1995-1996 1996-2005 2005-2016 In 2016, Family Television Inc became Roblox Productions' New York operations. RCA/Columbia Pictures International Video Background RCA/Columbia Pictures international Video '''is an branded home video company in 1990. 1990-2001 2001-2009 '''RCA/Columbia Pictures International Video '''is FInally Rebranding To '''54325 home video 54325 Home Video 54325 home Video '''(previously known as '''RCA/Columbia Pictures International Video) is an home video company founded in 1990. 2009-2012 2012-2016 Following the acquisition by Ktuhbodonut2011 Holdings, 54325 Home Video was merged to Roblox Productions. Blue Films 2000-2016 Blue Films was founded on May 1, 2000 as a division of BBB Pictures. Their logo has been using traditional cel animation since 2000, and has never switched to digital ink and paint. As of 2013, the Blue Films logo cels are in good condition. The cels were later used in the PPG episode "Bought and Scold". Blue Films logo variant 1.png|Biking FM (2005): The company name is removed. Also, the logo is on a white background. Green Films 2000-2016 Green Films was founded on June 1, 2000 as a division of BBB Pictures. Their logo has been using traditional cel animation since 2000, and has never switched to digital ink and paint. As of 2013, the Green Films logo cels are in good condition. The cels were later used in the PPG episode "Bought and Scold". Green Films logo variant 1.png|Biking FM (2005): The company name is removed. Also, the logo is on a white background. Pink Films 2000-2016 Pink Films was founded on July 1, 2000 as a division of BBB Pictures. Their logo has been using traditional cel animation since 2000, and has never switched to digital ink and paint. As of 2013, the Pink Films logo cels are in good condition. The cels were later used in the PPG episode "Bought and Scold". Pink Films logo variant 1.png|Biking FM (2005): The company name is removed. Also, the logo is on a white background. Hamada Television 1995-2005 Hamada Television was founded in 1995 as a joint venture between Roblox Television (who owns the company itself), Carlton Communications, Yorkshire-Tyne Tees Television and Granada plc, who hold the rights to the company's content under Roblox/ITV. On a sky blue (or lavender) background, the text "Hamada Television" and below it, it says "A Division of Roblox Networks ©Roblox/ITV 1995". And right next to it is a head. People nicknamed the head Tadashi. Soon in 2004, Roblox Television was renamed to Roblox Networks and Granada/Carlton became ITV plc. ITV plc acquired the light entertainment, factual, drama and game show department of Hamada Television immediately afterwards and integrated to ITV Productions. In 2005, Hamada Television, now an animation production company, released it's last animated film Over the Fog and renamed itself to Roblox Movies. United Artists Records (revived) 1996–2001 In 1996, MGM revived United Artists Records. 2001-2016 In 2001, Thorn Emi Media Group bought out 50% of UAR and became a co-owner. However, in 2016, the record company was sold to Ktuhbodonut2011 Holdings and became Roblox Productions' music production, recording, sales and management operations. Super Spacetoon 1999-2006 Super Spacetoon was founded by Spacetoon management team to produce original programming for Spacetoon channels. The offices are located in Dubai, London, New York City and Jakarta. 2006-2015 It's office in Dubai got closed down in 2015, but was bought by a team of investors who soon formed Crystal Holdings. The Dubai office became Crystal Television Dubai. Trapezoink Productions 2015-2016 In 2015,Super SpaceToon was renamed Trapezoink Productions, with offices now in London, New York and Jakarta. However, in January 2016, The Trapezoink New York and Trapezoink London offices were closed down. In October 2016, Trapezoink was acquired by Ktuhbodonut2011 Holdings and became the Indonesian operations of Roblox Productions. 54325 Domestic Animation (first era) 2000-2010 54325 TF! Domestic Animation 2010-2013 54325 Domestic Animation (second era) 2013-2016 Teletoon productions 2000-2006 Teletoon Productions, an American company owned by Corus Entertainment, was merged to AnimationGym in 2006. AnimationGym.com 2000-2013 54325 productions 2013-2016 54325 films.png|alternative logo in 2009 and 2004. 54325 productions (2016).png|International version in 2011 54325 Planet ID- Pose A.png|"Planet'' 54325 planet B.png|"Planet 2" In 2016, 54325 Productions was bought by Ktuhbodonut2011 Holdings and was merged to Roblox Productions. 54325/seven arts home video 2001-2015 54325 pictures ''' has originally called '''54325/seven arts home video. after the The WB and Seven arts Pictures has has connected to Warner Brothers-Seven Arts. In 2001, '54325 pictures '''has launched a TV series called ''Rilastika and Lyloo. 54325 pictures 2015-2016 54325 films and TF1.png|Zack the Stickman (2016) 54325 pictures (2004).png|International version in 2004 and created by Levibross Network. In 2016, after releasing it's last film Zack the Stickman, the company merged to Roblox Productions. Jailkid Entertainment In 2016, Jailkid Entertainment became Roblox Productions' Vancouver operations. 2004-2009 Nicknames: "Kid In Jail" Logo: On a paper-white background, there is a child's drawing of a sad kid in jail. The words Jailkid Entertainment (in a Palatino-like font) zoom into the logo from the left. FX/SFX: None. Cheesy Factor: All PowerPoint-style effects. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Common. Scare Factor: None. This logo might just be a little funny! 2009-2016 Nicknames: "Jail Ball" Logo: On a dark background, a shiny blue ball sits in a jail. When the camera zooms in, the ball starts jumping around the jail cell. A few seconds later, the ball finds a gun to shoot the jail walls, so the ball then escapes jail. After it escapes the jail, the words "Jailkid Entertainment" are on the ball. FX/SFX: Great CGI. Music/Sounds: An exciting piano tune, then a whoosh when the ball escapes the jail. Availability: Common. Scare Factor: Minimal to nightmare. The gun, dark background, and the whoosh might scare you. But this is a very cool logo. Roblox Movies Roblox Movies was founded in 2005, but didn't release a film until 2006. 2006-2008 Used in there first four films "Adventure Awaits" "The Godfather" "Disco Party" and "Crossroads" 2008-2011 2011-2013 First used on "Be Anything, Build Anything" 2013-2016 Roblox Movies merged to it's parent company Roblox Productions in 2016. Roblox Shorts 2005-2012 Roblox Shorts was founded as a short film division of Roblox Movies, a production arm of Roblox Networks. R Shorts 2011 (Roblox Rally); 2012-2016 In Roblox Rally they said the new logo is set to debut in "the summer of 2012" but got pushed backward to October 6th 2012. In 2016, R Shorts merged to Roblox Productions. GreenCat Studios 2007-2013 2013-2014 2014-2015 2015-2016 In 2016, Greencat Studios became Roblox Productions' Los Angeles and Burbank offices. Scratch U8 Productions 2001–2016 In 2016, Scratch U8 Productions was folded into Roblox Productions. Roblox DVD 2008-2016 Roblox DVD was founded as a home video division of Roblox Movies. It merged to Roblox Productions in 2016. DynaBlocks Productions 2003-2008 Roblox Productions Inc 2008-2016 Roblox Networks acquired Dynablocks Productions and turned it into a television production arm of Roblox Networks. Roblox Productions Inc renamed itself to just Roblox Productions, following the acquisition by Ktuhbodonut2011 Holdings. Crystal Television Germany 2015-2016 Crystal Television Germany Fiktion & Drama 2015-2016 Crystal Television Germany Factual & Show 2015-2016 When Ktuhbodonut2011 Holdings acquired Crystal Television Germany departments focusing on factual programming, drama and fiction, it became the German operations of Roblox Productions. Mio Group and Mio 2014-2016 Mio was a television production company in Copenhagen, Denmark, which produced and distributed content for channels in Latvia, Lithuania, Estonia, Sweden, Faroe Islands, Åland, Norway and Finland. The operations were merged to Roblox Productions and Mio's shell company Mio Group was closed down in October 2016. Question Block Productions March-October 2016 An Felling Artwork, "Question Block Productions (AKA "QBP")" is created in Brazil. In 2016, QBP became Roblox Productions' Brazilian operations. Roblox Productions October - November 2016 In October 2016, after Ktuhbodonut2011 Holdings bought out Roblox Productions, Lava Lamp Entertainment bought out Games Animation (who was the producer and animator for Greeny Michael) and the production and animation team moved from GA to Roblox Productions, who then continued the production of Greeny Michael. November 2016-present In November 2016, Roblox Productions changed their logo to 2D. Category:Roblox Productions Category:Roblox Networks